Vacances à Yuei
by Chisana Ran
Summary: C'était les vacances d'été à Yuei, et tout le monde allait en profiter. Entre jeux, chaleur, et le besoin d'évacuer toute la pression, professeurs comme élèves vont décompresser. Event de l'été 2019 du forum francophone MHA !


**Hey ! Me voici donc avec la version officielle de l'évent de l'été du forum francophone MHA ! Ce petit recueil sera composé de 4 OS, pouvant avoir des liens entre eux, et qui auront chacun un thème bien précis. Pour ce premier, mon thème était : les pieds dans l'eau ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ~ **

**Un énorme merci à Momo, créatrice du forum avec P'tit Pois, franchement…GG d'avoir inventé et gérer un tel évent ! Je te tire mon chapeau, et on peut tous t'applaudir ! ^^**

**Rating :**** K, c'est tout mignon et tout chou, plein de bons sentiments !**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien à moi, évidemment, les persos appartiennent à Kohei !**

**Warning :**** risque de SPOIL si vous n'avez pas lu le manga jusque LE CHAPITRE 128 AU MOINS ! (Le mieux reste d'avoir lu plus)**

* * *

Lorsque Mirio et Izuku remirent enfin la main sur les deux enfants, ils ne purent empêcher deux grands sourires d'étirer leurs lèvres.

Éri était à bout de souffle dû à son fou rire, mais continuait d'éclabousser Kota avec le mélange d'eau et de boue qui constituait la flaque dans laquelle leurs pieds étaient englués. Le garçon qui riait tout autant, répliquait à la fois avec son alter et des projectiles boueux.

Il allait sans dire que la jupe, auparavant blanche, d'Éri avait une toute nouvelle teinte brunâtre, et que son tee-shirt rose arborait de magnifiques tâches de cette guerre. Kota quant à lui, avait perdu sa casquette dans la bataille, et avait récolté trois belles traces marron en forme de main respectivement sur le dos, la jambe et sur le front. Il fallait croire qu'Éri préférait le combat au corps-à-corps.

Mais ce que les deux enfants avaient en commun, en plus d'être trempés et couverts de boue, c'était qu'ils avaient les yeux brillants et des sourires si grands que ça en était presque éblouissant. Dans leurs regards, on pouvait déceler la malice, le bonheur ou encore de l'amusement. À eux deux, il représentait la joie de vivre qui caractérisait la majorité des enfants.

Et pourtant, avant qu'il les fasse se rencontrer, Midoriya avait eu quelques appréhensions.

Aizawa avait un peu avant les vacances d'été émit l'idée qu'il serait bon pour la petite fille d'avoir un ami de son âge. Le fait d'inviter Kota Izumi à Yuei avait alors été rapidement proposé puis mis en place. Mais Izuku, bien qu'ils adorent les deux enfants, avait eu des doutes sur le fait qu'ils arrivent à bien s'entendre. L'adorable Éri était une jeune fille extrêmement timide, qui avait encore du mal à accorder sa confiance aux étrangers. Et Kota était loin d'avoir le plus doux des tempéraments, surtout lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la personne.

Mais maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvés après qu'ils se soient enfuis à deux dans les jardins de Yuei, il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Ces deux enfants, qui avaient pourtant vécu des choses terribles avant, s'entendaient parfaitement. Il y avait une telle complicité entre eux que ça en était véritablement étonnant. Si une personne qui ne les connaissait pas les voyait, elle croirait sûrement qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis le jardin d'enfants. Et pourtant, Éri et Kota ne s'étaient rencontrés que dans la matinée.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable, et voir ces deux enfants si heureux rendait Izuku vraiment heureux aussi. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils avaient eux aussi, droit à une enfance normale et joyeuse.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Mirio à côté de lui enlever ses chaussures, s'accroupir les pieds dans l'eau entre Éri et Kota qui le regardait d'un air étonné, avant de le voir se faire deux traces de boue sur chaque joue pour se joindre à la bataille en poussant un cri digne d'un véritable Indien.

Cette fois-ci, le fou rire les prit tous les quatre. Mirio pouvait être vraiment drôle quand il s'y mettait. Mais si on en croyait les enfants, il était impitoyable en combat et n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à les attaquer à grands coups de chatouilles. Et si on les écoutait encore, on pouvait même les entendre dire que c'était de la triche.

À un moment, Éri se retourna vers Izuku en lui criant de les rejoindre, qu'elle et Kota avait besoin de l'aide du héros Deku pour défaire le grand et puissant vilain chatouilleur Lemillion. Sa demande fut accompagnée d'un cri enthousiaste et approbateur de Kota, et d'une menace de guili-guili boueux en plus de Mirio.

* * *

**C'était un petit premier OS, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Est-ce que j'ai respecté mon thème ? Ça, je ne suis pas sûre, à vous de me dire…**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite pour le deuxième OS de cet évent ~ **


End file.
